codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Aftermath
Part 1: New Beginnings 'Prologue' No one knew how or when it began, but in 2009 Germany went silent. Governments from around the world sent out Alpha Teams to contain the plague. But in the chaos they failed. The Zombie plague spread quickly, overwhelming mainland Europe in weeks. Russia and mainland Asia fell soon after. Africa fell in days. America closed its borders and had its Alpha Teams take care of outbreaks inside the border. In two more months, the world went to hell and America just watched. All it took was one infected soldier and America joined the rest of the world. 'Chapter 1: Plague of the 21st Century' Ryan was packing quickly. The Zombie plague had hit Boise, and no one was expecting it. With Zombies running everywhere, people were panicking. His neighbors were trying to beat his door down-literally-and he was scared. He donned his custom Balaclava, Tac Gear, Military issue backpack and sunglasses. He picked up the phone and dilled in his parent’s phone number. “Dad?” “Ryan! We’ve been bitten. Find…sister…get to safety!” His dad hung up. 20 seconds. The call was only 20 seconds. Ryan slowly lowered the phone, looked at it, then set it on the counter. He opened the back door, took one last look at his house, and his dogs and left. He scrambled up the hill. When he reached the top, the front part of his house blew up. Looks like they made it in, ''He thought. Ryan looked out and found the house his sister was in, along with hundreds of Zombies running across a field towards his neighborhood. He knew he had to act fast. He ran along the top of hill until he reached a road. He started down it when he heard something-a sonic boom. Four A-10 Warthogs flew into view and strafed the horde. The Warthogs circled back around. But they weren’t flying at the horde. They were flying towards the homes. ''No, no, no, “NO!” He stepped forward right as the Warthogs released their bombs. The Cluster Bombs hit the front of the horde, along with most of a street-the street Ryan’s sister is on. “NO! NO! NO!” Ryan dropped down on his knees. “No. No.” He shook his head and his eyes watered up. “No.” He looked at the Warthogs as the bombed the horde again. “YOU BASTARDS!” Ryan heard a noise behind him, and turned around. There were a few Zombies walking towards him. He pulled out his K-BAR knife. “Bring it maggot sacks!” he yelled. Ryan charged the first Zombie and plunged his knife into its skull. He ripped the knife out and slashed at the second Zombie. He missed and hit the Zombie’s shoulder. He ripped it out and shoved it up through the bottom jaw of the Zombie. He grabbed the knife with both hands and violently lifted it up, cutting the Zombie’s jaw in half. He continued to lift the knife, until blood squirted out of the crack in its skull. He ripped the knife out of its head, which was followed by a cloud of blood. He turned to the third Zombie. “YOU WANT SOME OF THIS!?” The Zombie moaned and walked towards him. He charged forward and plunged the knife into its chest. He saw a Humvee coming down the street. He ripped the knife out of the Zombie’s chest, and pushed it in front of the Humvee. The Humvee struck the Zombie, scattering its limbs everywhere, blood was splashed all across the street and the windshield. One of the soldiers-the driver-opened the door. “Boy you need a ride?” Ryan walked forward and plunged the knife into this throat. He pulled the soldier’s M9 from the holster and shot the three soldiers that were in the Humvee, and then shot the gunner. He collected all the ammo from the first soldier and put it in his Tac Vest. He pulled all the soldiers out, hopped into the Humvee, turned around and drove off. Ryan drove to one of his friend’s houses, and found her and her family (along with the rest of the street was trying to get past a military blockade-and there was a Zombie horde approaching it. Ryan shifted to the turret and watched. The soldiers were yelling at the people to get back, and the horde was getting closer. A gunshot rang out. The soldiers panicked and opened fire, quickly slaughtering the crowd of people. They then fired on the Zombies. “SONS OF BITCHES!” Ryan yelled. He opened fire with the Browning M2 .50 cal machine gun, cutting down all of soldiers. He turned the gun to the horde and opened fire. Rounds tore into the horde, blowing off limbs and cutting down Zombies. But the Zombies still came. “I WANT YOUR BLOOD! DIE YOU MAGGOT SACKS!” Ryan yelled as he fired. There was another sonic boom. Shit, he thought. The four Warthogs flew over, and dropped their remaining bombs on the street. The explosions ripped the houses apart, and sent the Humvee flying through the air. Ryan quickly ducked inside and strapped himself in. The Humvee landed on its roof and he blacked out… Chapter 2: Sacrifices of the Apocalypse Ryan woke up. Sunlight was creeping in through the broken windshield. He wiped the dirt from the cracked windshield and then took off his sunglasses. His head hurt. He removed the Balaclava and touched the side of his head. It was bleeding. Shit. He thought. Ryan tucked the Balaclava and the sunglasses into his backpack. He unbuckled himself and hit the right-side passenger window. He crawled into the back seat and grabbed the M4. He looked around the back of the Humvee, trying to find a medical bag. He found it. Ryan pulled out a roll of medical tape, wrapped it around his wound, and tore off the strip. He stood up and tried to open the back-left door, but something was blocking it. He pushed harder, harder, and harder yet again, finally managing to open the door. There was an electric car on top of the Humvee. He got out of the Humvee, lay on his side and grabbed his backpack and M4, and pulled them out. He looked out at the-well what was left of his friend’s neighborhood. Only rubble and dead bodies remained. Smoke was rising in the background, and the sun was setting, casting a blood red glow over the land. “No,” muttered Ryan. He slid off the Humvee and stumbled forward, still muttering “No.” He tripped over a body and looked at it. It was the shrapnel filled remains of his friend-Hailee. “No,” he continued to mutter as he cradled her body in his arms. And explosion rocked the earth beneath him. It took Ryan a few seconds to react. He stood up, and gently set her body on the ground. “No,” he continued to mutter as he stumbled towards the remains of Hailee’s house. He reached her house, but worse was yet to come. He looked out, and saw his neighborhood, it was ruined, burned, destroyed. Smoke was rising from many different locations in it. The flight of A-10 passed over him again. “WHAT THE HELL!? MOTHERFUCKERS!” he yelled as a single tear dripped down his cheek. --- “Common Joey! Hurry up!” Joey’s dad yelled from the living room. Joey looked out of his window, and saw utter chaos. People where running around, fires were raging, the undead where closing in. A squad of A-10s roared overhead, but didn’t try to stop and engage the zombies. Joey grabbed his SKS and slung his .22 Rifle (with Red Dot) over his shoulder. “Ready?” his mom asked. Joey nodded and walk out of the apartment with his parents. Gunshots, screaming, blood, fire, it seemed to him that the world had got to hell (which it had). His dad fired his AR15 at a Zombie that was attempting to eat someone. He hit the zombie in the shoulder, and it immediately started running for him. “Joey!” his dad yelled as he tossed the keys towards him. “Get in the truck!” Joey and his mom took off running, with his dad right behind them, shooting at the zombies in the complex (which had the humans vastly outnumbered). A zombie attacked Joey’s mom, who responded with two shots from her M9. The first shot slammed into the zombie’s chest, causing blood to spew from it. The second shot collided with its head, killing it instantly. Joey raised the SKS, and lined up a zombie. He pulled the trigger, found another zombie and shot again. Both shots collided with the zombies’ heads and killed them. “GO!” his dad yelled. They were only a few feet away from the truck now, but the burning gazebo roof fell on the truck. His mom was under it when it fell. She screamed in agony. A zombie ran up and grabbed her. She had dropped both her .22 and M9, and was struggling to both put out the flames and shake the zombie off. “MOM!” yelled Joey. He quickly raised the SKS and fired. But he missed the zombie. The round slammed into his mom’s neck, killing her instantly. The zombie turned to Joey, and he fired a second shot. The round slammed into the zombie, who stumbled backwards into the fire. It caught on fire, and Joey ran up to it and put a round into its undead, burning skull. Joey’s dad screamed, and a shot went off. A zombie was lying on the ground, half of its head missing. Joey’s dad had a bleeding wound, a bite wound, on his arm. His dad look at him, smiled a sad smile and said, “I love you Joey. Don’t ever forget that.” His dad raised pulled out his .357, put the barrel in his mouth, and pulled the trigger. “Dad!” Despite all of the noise and chaos around him, time seemed to slow down, and the gunshot echoed across the apartment complex. Joey dropped down to his knees and started crying. After what felt like hours (but was really just a few seconds) a zombie howl broke his trance. Joey fired off the rest of the clip into the zombie, and cussed at the destroyed remains. He reloaded the SKS, and got into the truck. He turned it on, backed up and roared out of complex, running over a few zombies in the process. Chapter 3: Surviving the Apocalypse Joey sped down the street, looking for a place to hide. Cabela’s, Alpha Omega and the Boise Gun Company had already been overrun or picked clean, so there was no point in going to those places. Joey saw the Army/Navy surplus store, but decided not to go there. Right as he got past the store, a black SUV with the passenger side door and hood missing, blood splatter on almost every part of it (this includes the engine) and a zombie head mounted on each of the windshield wipers. Joey slowed down, but the SUV sped up, and rammed into the truck. The airbags deployed and stunned Joey. When the airbags deflated, he saw a person in a skull Balaclava holding a M1911 that was pointed directly at him. “Joey? It’s Ryan.” He said. “Small world.” Ryan went back to the SUV, grabbed his gear, and threw it in the back seat of the truck. “Scoot over, I’m driving” ordered Ryan. Joey scooted over and Ryan got behind the wheel and closed the door. “I know where to go,” said Ryan. --- A month had passed since the Zombie plague had struck Idaho, and Justin and his family was doing well. They had left - along with most of their farm animals – and headed to the foothills in Northern Idaho. The zombies hadn’t gone anywhere near their little farm, and they hadn’t seen any forms of human life since they set up their farm. Everything was going well. But they were worried about the animals that they had left behind. Justin volunteered to head back down and see if they were still alive. Justin drove for hours, with nothing to look at but forests, desert and the occasional zombie. When he finally got to the edge of Boise, he had to navigate through a maze of abandoned cars and a few M1A2 Abrams. Category:FanFiction Category:Nazi Zombies